Mass effect tales:Princess Miri
by TedLevine
Summary: Our Mass effect Tales, today our first tale, "Princess Miri" told by Miranda Lawson. I hope you 'll like it :)


_Mass effect Tales._

_By TedLevine_

_Today, Told by Miranda Lawson: Princess Miri._

_Once upon a time, in the cold, very dangerous, but beautiful as well, galaxy, was a perfect princess called Miranda._

_Let's call her by her nickname: Miri._

_The princess Miri was a young and beautiful girl,she had a lot of knowledge, but what wasn't perfect about her were her feelings. She... was a tough girl, but not without heart._

_Her father had disapeared years ago, he was a maniac and she wasn't unhappy he was far from her._

_She also had a Sister, the little princess Oriana.  
When they were younger, Princess Miri had taken Oriana with her to save her from their crazy father. Oriana lived now with her adoptive parents, but hopefully she was still talking with her sister by mails._

_However, as she grew older, she went into a planet called Cerebrus. Cerebrus seemed like a cold but beautiful planet, and so Princess Miri thougt she had done the right thing by joining this planet. But she wasn't exactly right..._

-No, wait...'tis not good. I do it again:

_So let's say..._

_The Princess Miri was kept in an hudge and terryfying planet called Cerebrus. Her jailer, the dark man, called the Illusive Lord, was really determined to turn Princess Miranda into a mighty and powerful queen of Cerebrus._

_Well, that's what everyone thougt._

_In truth,the Illusive Lord wanted to turn Princess Miranda into a cold and heartless soldier. And, once she would have help him to acomplish his dreams of conquest, he would end their deal..._

-Deal?

-Yes.

-How does a princess make a deal with a dark lord?

-Because...Let's just say he wont need the help of the agent Lawson anymore!

-You mean the princess Miranda?

-...Yes. So, where was I?...

_The only one who knew the terrible truth was the Illusive Lord himself. Hopefully...no. Wait..what was I saying?_

-Princess Miranda kept by the Illusive Lord.

-Oh, yes...

_-So, one day, the evil Illusive lord send Princess Miranda on a mission to..._

_-Find a mission?_

_She sighs._

_-No. On a mission to..._

_-Wait, mum. How is she send on a mission? She is not a cold and heartless soldier is she?_

_-Nooo...but she...He makes her think this is how the people of the Galaxy will appreciate her. That... she is helping the galaxy._

_-Saving the world?_

_She nodded negativly._

_-Not really._

_-But, still, she is going on those missions?_

_-Yes._

_-So she's a heroïne. _

_-Not really. A little. Okay, let's say she's as heroïc as the prince. They are equals._

_-The prince?_

_-Yes. If you let me tell the storie you'll know who he is._

_Princess Miranda's mission was to...exfiltrate an human called Shepard, from an..._

-He's really called Shepard? Like a shepard? With a lamb?

-YES...

-What kind of name is that?

-Why don't you ask your father?

-What?

-Nothing.

_So, Miri exfiltrate Shepard from a world full of a lot of nice and interresting people...ans others, less interresting. Like this...dragon, called Jack...en, Jacken the dragon for exemple._

-Are the dragons not suppose to be great?

-Trust me, Jack is everything but great.

-Who...

-Anyway.

_The princess Miranda take an...asleep Shepard to the planet of Cerebrus. There, the dark Illusive Lord asks her to do couple of tests to... awake Shepard._

-Is this Shepard the prince of the story?

And why does Princess Miranda kindnap the prince Shepard?

Are they not suppose to madly fall in love?

-She is NOT kidnapping him!

She thinks it's the right thing to do.  
And she doesn't know yet, that Shepard is the PRINCE SHEPARD, and that she is surprisingly going to fall in love with him!

-She is surprise to fall in love with him?

She sighs.

-Don't tell Aunt Liara about this , okay? Ever. Or you wont heard this story ever again.

-I swear.

-Good.

_After a couple of years, the Prince Shepard finnaly wakes up._

_Sadly , when he opens his eyes, he finds the Cerebrus ship he is in, on fire._

_(Note:The Cerebrus planet have several ships in the whole galaxy)_

_But, as he finds himself "lost with no direction", he heard for the first time the voice of the princess Miri, telling him to get up, grab a gun...sword, grab a sword and follow the path she shows him._

_On the way, Prince Shepard meets Jacob, an...knight._

_Jacob tells him he is work... fighting with Princess Miranda._

_They get out of the ship on fire, with the help of an...mage, and finaly find Princess Miranda._

_Shepard can't wait to see what Miranda looks like, because until then, he was only hearing her voice._

_So , he sees a beautiful young woman, with brown hairs and pretty blue eyes.  
He can't help himself but feels something._

_However, when he sees the Princess shooting down the mage, he does not really know what to think._

-Has Miri become insane?

And how does she shot the mage down?

-She's not insane! She just has a different vision of life! Besides, the mage was a traitor, he deserved to be shot!...with a bow. Shot with a bow, of course.

-If you say so. Go on please.

-Of course honey, sorry I yelled.

-It's fine. So what happened next?

_As you can guess, the first feeling of Miranda and Shepard for each other was rather cold. They didn't like each other at all. Shepard didn't like Miranda at first, because he was rather chocked when she killed the man in front of him, even after she explained him the mage had set the ship on fire._

_And, Miranda didn't like Shepard either at the beginning,because she thougt he was goind to fail the mission the Illusive lord had planned for him( she still thougt that Cerebrus was a good planet)._

_But, like everyone did, Princess Miranda had heard stories about the Shepard. Those stories made of him an hero of the galaxy._

-So why does Princess Miranda dislikes him?

-Because she doesn't know him well yet.

-Oh.

-What was I saying?

-They hate each other.

-They dont...**Fine.**

_So Princess Miranda, Jacob the knight and the Prince Shepard escape the burning ship just before it explose_

_Then, they go to see the dark..._

-The dark Illusive lord, yes. I remember that.

-Did I mention he was insane and evil?

-At least a thousands times.

Is it really important to say it every time?

-No...

-So why...

-It's not important but it's that way! Fine with it?

-Hm...

_The three companions took a ship to another Cerebrus ship._

_They are travelling in space. On the way, Princess Miranda and Jacob the knight asked several random questions to Shepard, so they could send the result to the...Illusive Lord._

_Shepard told them he was born on Earth, alone and orphan, and that when he was18 he choosed to join the Alliance army._

-Our Alliance?

-Yes.

_Then, on the events of Eden-Prime he had choosen to save the soldier Ashley Wilsam. After , Shepard and his crew were in "vacation" until they get a new mission.  
By the way, their shi...world had exploded when Princess Miranda had to...take Shepard to Cerebrus._

_When they arrived in the safe ship of Cerebrus, the illusive lord called the prince Shepard by holo. There was a talk between the two men, that Miranda couldn't heard._

_But soon enough they heard the news:_

_The dark Illusive lord had given Shepard a mission. He had to find his crew again,destroy the basement of the...dark legions and save the world. And of course, he had decided that the Princess Miranda and Jacob the knight had to go with him._


End file.
